Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary...
When I was very young, I was not the horror lover. So every time I watched a scary movie, I'd have nightmares. My story starts at school. I was in the 5th grade, an outcast from the other kids. Well, we were all in the girls bathroom and one girl started talking about Bloody Mary. She said, "If you turn all the lights out in a bathroom, lock the door, light one candle, and spin around three times looking into a mirror and say 'Bloody Mary' three times, she'll show up behind you." I was very doubtful of this, but I thought I'd prove it wrong. Now as I said, I was a scaredy-cat as a child, so I didn't do it the way she said. I had all the lights off but it was in the daytime and I was in my room, not the bathroom. I lit a candle, (I stole my mother's lighter while she was napping) I looked in my vanity mirror, and said 'Bloody Mary' three times while turning. I had my eyes closed the entire time, and when I opened them and looked into the mirror, there she stood behind me. She had obnoxiously long, nappy black hair, sunken in eyes, painted red lips, she wore a white gown stained with blood, and her skin also had traces of blood on it. I began to panic. I turned around and nothing was there but when I turned back to the mirror she still stood there. Then she began to speak. I couldn't hear what she said because I began to hyperventilate. I fell to my knees and when I eventually got back up that night. There were bloody hand prints on my mirror. I immediately cleaned up it and threw a blanket over the mirror. That night I felt like I was being watched, but I refused to open my eyes. My clueless mother never noticed something was wrong with me. Every time I passed by a mirror, I could feel Bloody Mary watching me. I refused to look in a mirror. A month later, I thought I was safe from her, so I took the blanket off my mirror. I looked in it and I only saw myself, in my room, nothing more. I sighed in relief and went on my way. That night while I was sleeping I heard a bell ring. It didn't sound like any bell I had ever heard before. Then I heard her speak again. Her words still burn into my brain like an undying flame. "Little children who sleep the night away Shall be met with a terrible fate. May blood stain their body and their bones break This bell hath ring out but none shall be saved." I was deeply afraid. Much too afraid to open my eyes. But I couldn't fall back asleep. The next night the same thing happened. That horrible bell rang out again and her voice came to me again. "Little girl who sleeps upon this bed You've escaped death's hand but not again. You'll be met with the same fate that I have met Sweet nightmares, sweet girl, you'll soon be dead." I was really scared now. So much so I couldn't stand it. I shot open my eyes and my room was empty. I looked over at my mirror, and there was blood stains on my mirror. I turned over to my window and tried to go back to sleep with no avail. The next day I went over to my grandmothers house for the day. I got on her computer to search up Bloody Mary. When I did I clicked on multiple websites and read origin stories. They were all horrible and different. I didn't want to die like this let alone at all. I was only 10, almost 11, for God's sake! My grandmother's computer started jumping around and it crashed but right before it did, Bloody Mary's face covered the screen. I backed away from the computer and had my grandpa try to fix it. He had to get a new computer entirely. I was screwed. Very screwed. But who would I go to for help? They would think I'm crazy or just a silly child. The two friends I had wouldn't understand. They were goody-goody teachers pets. I had no idea where to go next. I put a blanket over my mirror again, hoping it would help. I never told anyone my experiences until now. Even today, 5 years after it all happened, I can't look at myself in the mirror the same way. Never look at what's standing behind you in a mirror. Category:Ghosts Category:Beings Category:Monsters Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Mirrors Category:15+